Zawrót, pada wszystko
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Tryptyk Jazzowy, część druga. Inspiracja: "Ain't love a kick in the head" Deana Martina (oczywiście jest to anachronizm, ale uwierzcie - kiedy człowiek trzeci raz znajduje idealną bazę do tekstu i trzeci raz odkrywa, że powstała trzydzieści lat po akcji, doprawdy jest gotów się załamać)


Przez ostatnie pół roku Austria zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Ameryka jest zazwyczaj otoczony ludźmi, zaś wieczory przy Piątej Alei oznaczają godziny szczytu życia towarzyskiego, kiedy trzeba się nauczyć oddychać papierosowym dymem, a goście zajmują wszystkie możliwe miejsca do siedzenia… Czy też raczej zajmowaliby, gdyby nie chodzili cały czas z miejsca na miejsce. Doprawdy, jeśli Piąta Aleja ma być najruchliwszą w Nowym Jorku, to apartament na rogu z Trzydziestą Dziewiątą musi być najruchliwszym przy Alei.  
Paradoksalnie właśnie tutaj, wśród śmiechów, wrzawy i jazzu Roderich zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak zatłoczona jest Europa. Na Starym Kontynencie, gdzie mieszka się praktycznie okno w okno, przeciętny kraj raczej nie poświęca czasu na przelotne znajomości; za dużo energii pochłaniają te trwające od wieków. Oczywiście, zdarzają się wyjątki, jednak dotyczą one ludzi, cóż, wyjątkowych. Przez „towarzystwo" w Europie rozumie się raczej władców, wojskowych i myślicieli epoki; ludzi, których pamięta się przez wieki, nie jazzmanów, tancerzy i rozrywkowe żony biznesmenów, chwilowych jak modne piosenki.  
- Al, skarbie, może coś zaśpiewam?  
- Delia, skarbie, czy ty mi grozisz?  
„Al, skarbie". Do licha, Ameryka przecież musi sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że nie jest i nigdy nie będzie…  
To była kolejna rzecz, do której Austria musiał się przyzwyczaić. Do tej pory ludzie nazywali go Austrią bądź panem Austrią i nikomu nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, że można spróbować inaczej. Tymczasem w Nowym Jorku z trudem wywalczył to, by nazywano go Roderichem, nie Rodem. Ostatecznie istnieją przecież pewne granice.  
Austria patrzy, jak Delia – pulchna blondynka, niespełniona śpiewaczka i dwukrotna rozwódka – staje na krześle i zaczyna swoim donośnym głosem, którego nie udało jej się sprzedać na Broadwayu:

_How lucky can one guy be;  
I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said,  
Ain't that a kick in the head?_

To raczej przeciętny głos i przeciętny śpiew, nie jest ani odrobinę gorszy od tego, co można usłyszeć w czasie pochodów w Wiedniu czy Berlinie – a jednak Austria marszczy brwi z dezaprobatą.  
„Al, skarbie". To naprawdę było w złym guście.

*

Jazz to nie muzyka, tylko pewne szczególne zjawisko, któremu należałoby się przyjrzeć z bliska – tak Austria tłumaczy swoje wyjazdy do Ameryki przed Wodzem i braćmi. Broń Boże, nie uczy się go dla przyjemności. To tylko próba zrozumienia zjawiska. Ciekawość badacza, można powiedzieć.  
Jeśli chodzi o wersję prawdziwą i nieoficjalną, Austria dla własnej wygody postanowił jej nie ustalać. Czasem, kiedy wysiada z samolotu po tamtej stronie Atlantyku, dochodzi do smutnego wniosku, że przyleciał po prostu po to, żeby się upić. A czasem, w chwilach takich jak ta – kiedy ma okno migoczące Nowym Jorkiem z prawej, jazz i śmiech Ameryki z lewej strony, a do tego jeszcze szklankę whisky w ręce – nie wie już nawet, czym tak właściwie się upija.

_The room was completely black  
I hugged her and she hugged back.  
Like the sailor said, quote,  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"_

Delia produkuje się nadal, ktoś gwiżdże, ktoś inny próbuje wtórować.  
- Wiecie co? – odzywa się Ameryka, ze śmiechem ściągając śpiewaczkę z krzesła. - Wynieśmy się z tym występem, zanim sąsiedzi wezwą policję.  
Problem z amerykańskimi piosenkami polega na tym, że nie sposób ich zatrzymać, kiedy już ktoś zacznie. Piosenka plącze się pod językami jak rzucony kłębek włóczki, toczy po schodach razem z całym towarzystwem. Podskakuje nierówno i nieskładnie, ale nie wygląda na to, by ktokolwiek się tym przejmował.

_My head keeps spinning;  
I go to sleep and keep grinning;  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life's gonna be beautiful._

Schody wydają się Austrii bardziej kręte niż wtedy, gdy po nich wchodził.

*

Po tej stronie Atlantyku alkohol jest szaleństwem jeszcze na długo przed uderzeniem do głowy. Austria kołysze wolno kieliszkiem, w którym błękit przechodzi w zieleń, zieleń w żółć, żółć w pomarańcz z kolejnym, całkiem absurdalnym pasmem zieleni.  
- Oczywiście wiesz, że to się nie sprawdza na dłuższą metę? – pyta, a Ameryka odpowiada zdziwionym uśmiechem.  
- Co się nie sprawdza?  
- Te drobne przyjaźnie – mówi powoli Roderich i nagle spostrzega na twarzy Alfreda wyraz, który tyle razy oglądał w Europie, dobrze znany, przygraniczny grymas. _Spróbuj zrobić jeszcze krok, intruzie._  
- Jasne, mogę przecież gadać do siebie – odpowiada spokojnie Ameryka. – Albo może kupię sobie zwierzątko, co, Austria?  
- Przecież zawsze możesz kontaktować się z Europą.  
- Nie dałbym za całą tę twoją Europę ani jednego z tych tutaj. Rozumiemy się, przyjacielu?  
Austria nie odpowiada, zamiast tego z głębokim namysłem rozgryza kostkę lodu, zimno, tak zimno. Alfred dopija szybko swojego drinka, a potem nagle uśmiecha się i klepie go w ramię, znów po amerykańsku przyjacielski i otwarty.  
- Nie zrozum mnie źle – mówi, wstając. – Lubię cię, Austria. Jesteś staroświecki jak kamień łupany, ale naprawdę cię lubię.

*

Piosenka toczy się za nimi na dancing, a nawet jeszcze dalej, zwija się i zaczyna od początku, bo Ameryka zna lidera sekcji – dobrodusznego, czarnoskórego trębacza zwanego Satchmo – i, jak twierdzi, jest „w nastroju na ten kawałek".

_I've sun- shine enough to spread;  
It's like the fella said,  
"Tell me quick  
Ain't love like a kick in the head?"_

- Zatańczymy?  
- Może innym razem – Austria uśmiecha się chłodno znad drinka. To już czwarty chłodny uśmiech i piąty drink tej nocy. – Przepraszam, czekam na kogoś.  
Przepraszam, myśli, ale jeśli jazz jest dla muzyka drobnym grzeszkiem, to swing - ostatecznym upadkiem. Zwłaszcza dla muzyka staroświeckiego jak kamień łupany. Wszak co innego siąść do fortepianu i puścić w ruch kilka zwariowanych, wesołych nut, a co innego szastać na wszystkie strony rękami, nogami i tancerką.  
Roderich patrzy na tańczących z bezpiecznego miejsca przy barze – Ameryka obtańcowuje właśnie jakąś Murzynkę w zielonej sukni - i zastanawia się, jakim cudem Alfred może w tym zamieszaniu nie gubić nie tylko kroku, ale również kończyn.

_My head keeps spinning;  
I go to sleep and keep grinning;  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life's gonna be beautiful._

Na parkiecie trzepoczą spódnice, w kieliszku kolory, a tuż obok rzęsy jakiejś utrapionej, ucekinowanej baby.  
- Obserwowałam pana – mówi, składając usta w idiotyczne czerwone kółeczko. – Wiem, za czym pan tęskni, ma pan to w oczach. Panu jest wewnętrznie zimno, zgadłam, prawda? I tęskni pan za kimś, przed kim można otworzyć zamarznięte serce…  
- Jeśli kiedyś zamarznie, na pewno się z panią skontaktuję - zapewnia Austria i zamawia jeszcze jednego drinka – bez lodu, na wszelki wypadek – po czym unosi kieliszek pod światło, udając, że patrzy na grę kolorów w szkle.  
Patrzy na Amerykę.

*

Oczywiście, że to musiało się stać. Jeśli piosenka toczy się wokół ciebie przez cały wieczór - _She's telling me we'll be wed_ – w tę i z powrotem, to musi wreszcie dojść do tego, że - _She's picked out a king size bed_ – motasz się w nią, zaplątujesz tak beznadziejnie, że nie sposób zrobić kroku naprzód.  
_I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick…_  
- No, Austria, nieźle dałeś sobie w palnik.  
- Chodnik jest oblodzony…  
- W każdym razie odprowadzę cię, żebyś się nie rozpłaszczył gdzieś po drodze.  
Chodnik jest oblodzony, szklisty i stąd to podzwanianie, to dzwonią obcasy kobiet idących przed nimi; bo przecież nie kostki lodu o szkło kieliszka? Na Amerykę – rozchełstanego mimo mrozu, zgrzanego tańcem, o mocnym chwycie, dobry Boże, kiedy otoczył go ramieniem? – patrzy się też trochę jak przez kieliszek, jest taki absurdalnie kolorowy, ale to tylko dlatego, że właśnie przechodzą pod neonami. Nic w tym alkoholowego, nawet, jeśli Roderich przez chwilę odczuwa równie absurdalną pokusę, by wypić go jednym haustem, a potem… Potem…  
Koniec picia na dziś, nakazuje sobie Austria – i nawet byłby na siebie zły, gdyby tylko nie zapomniał.

*

_How lucky can one guy be;  
I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said,  
Ain't that a kick in the head!?_

Nawet w amerykańskich piosenkach istnieje pewien rytm i pewne reguły; jedna z nich mówi na przykład, że piosenkę powinno się raczej śpiewać niż krzyczeć. Ale Alfred najwyraźniej nie należy do osób, które przejmują się takimi detalami.  
- Zlituj się, obudzisz cały hotel…  
- Twoja wina! Mówiłem, żebyś zatrzymał się u mnie.  
- I puść mnie, czuję się lepiej.  
Są już właściwie pod samymi drzwiami do apartamentu Austrii, kiedy Ameryka bez ostrzeżenia łapie go znowu i raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, miota w nieskładnej parodii swingu, raz, dwa…  
- Zwariowałeś!? – Austria wyrywa się gwałtownie i opiera ciężko o ścianę, gdy pluszowy dywan prześlizguje mu się pod nogami jak oblodzony chodnik. Odruchowo popatruje w głąb korytarza, przyzwyczajony, że do każdych drzwi może być przyklejone „życzliwe" ucho, przez każdą dziurkę od klucza może patrzeć czyjeś oko.  
- Daj spokój, nikt nie widział. – Ameryka zdejmuje okulary, po czym zagaduje swobodnie, chowając szkła do kieszeni: - Noszę je dla picu, wiesz?  
- I…?  
- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, Austria, że nie jestem ślepy. Zauważyłem, że przesiedziałeś cały wieczór. – Alfred błyska zębami w uśmiechu, a potem nachyla się, popatruje z bliska roześmianymi, niebieskimi oczami; z tak bliska, że Roderich czuje jego ciepły oddech i przez jedną obłąkaną chwilę myśli, że…

_Tell me quick, oh ain't love a kick?  
Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?_

- Gapiłeś się na mnie, przyjacielu.  
Następna chwila jest jeszcze bardziej obłąkana od poprzedniej.


End file.
